


you’re a puzzle i’m afraid of understanding

by EllaYuki



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: BAMF Jyn Erso, Canon Compliant, F/M, Insta-Smitten Cassian Andor, Jedha, POV Cassian Andor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: while fighting for their lives in jedha, cassian gets a little distracted by jyn’s battle prowess.





	you’re a puzzle i’m afraid of understanding

he takes his eyes off her for a second, maybe two, as he deals with some of the stormtroopers encroaching in on them, and when he turns back around, ready to yell her name and jump in and help if need be, he just. freezes, for a tenth of a second.

she’s a whirlwind, a force of nature, movements swift, precise, breathtaking, and his blaster lowers as his head tilts slightly to one side.

for some reason, he can’t quite believe his eyes. for some reason, his throat is dry and he has trouble breathing.

he’s fought alongside a lot of women in the past twenty years, but there’s just something about her, about her ferocity and her determination, and her accuracy as she delivers debilitating blows and perfect shots, that steals his breath.

he doesn’t step in to help her, she doesn’t need him to, and after a moment he remembers that she’s as much a child soldier as he is. of course she can handle herself.

she turns on the spot, momentum bringing her arm up and her blaster at the ready, and she fires the last shot without a hint of hesitation.

it’s just pure luck that the droid that falls isn’t k2. cassian lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’s been holding.

he turns to k, annoyance (at the droid, at his own momentary distraction, at jyn erso for being a momentary distraction) marring his features.

‘i thought i told you to stay on the ship,’ he says to the droid, and tries to bury whatever it is that’s clogging his throat and ramping up his pulse.

the mission is what matters most. he needs to remember that.

he doesn’t have the time to be distracted by jyn erso. 


End file.
